Bloodstained Race
Bloodstained Race is the sixty-sixth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame, as well as the eleventh and last one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters Introduced *Barbara's ancestor ("he", deceased probably by cyanide) Case Background With Daniel Mossle detained in the police station for suspicions of being Dr. Cyanide, the rest of the team turned their backs to Evan Day who had arrested him, being angry and shocked for such a plot twist. On the day of the race, they were waiting to see if Dr. Cyanide would show up and drive or not. If it didn't happen, then it would mean that Daniel had really been Dr. Cyanide all along; but if they really did appear at the race, Evan would have been wrong and the team would probably not forgive him. The race turned out to take place on the same day in which Linda Farren would leave the psychiatric institution to go to jail (exactly one year after her trial). Unfortunately, she escaped from the police and the team went to look for her around the Rally Race track only to find her dead after being run over by Calvin Hayre's rally car. Due to Evan's mental breakdowns, the team had to leave him out of the investigation and the player changed partners. However, things got nothing but worse as Daniel had escaped from his cell. They found him crying at the murder scene saying that he had always been there for everyone in the team and the first thing they did for them was arrest him. He said that he didn't mind being in his cell, but since his father and his friends was all he had, he begged for them not to ignore him or treat him like he was a stranger. After this, the team found some documents written by the serial kidnapper who Gino Reina tried to arrest for two years and after examining the hadwriting, they found out that it was Gerard Jamin. He was arrested and confessed after seeing there was no escape, saying that he had done it because he wanted money. However, during his trial, Judge Randy Pagosh noticed that once he had returned ten thousand dollars from the ransom, meaning that money was not his motive. Then he confessed that in fact he had done it because he wanted to feel he had power and control over the farmers' lives. He was sentenced to spend 5 years in a psychiatric institution for criminals with no chance for parole. Right after Gerard's trial, the Mayor announced on TV that Townville had bought territories from Low River which would now constitute the district of "New Townville". That meant that the reason for the bonds he issued was to buy the new district and that what Suzie Robin was building was the new City Hall. Paul said that the current City Hall would be demolished. He was added to the list of suspects since he was also one of the racers but didn't give any interesting information. Then they found a glowing paper which had been left by the Lightning Phantom at the race track, since they went there that night. The player recovered the missing text to see if they could find more info about them and discovered that the real phantom was no other than Calvin Hayre, the supposed phantom researcher. In fact, that was not a research about the phantom but his own notes. His goal was to test his prototype soporifics for his insomnia on human guinea pigs, and that was the reason why his victims passed out. For some reason, all of them wouldn't feel ok after waking up so he was still looking for the right formula. His macaw was just to give color to the medicine in case he could market it someday. As he loves astronomy, on the days of astronomic events he would get more excited and his insomnia would get worse, so he would always go out as the phantom on those days. Suzie's dennouncement helped to get him in jail and Judge Pagosh sentenced him to three months in jail and three months of community service afterwards. Later, the team investigated the City Hall which was being demolished and there they discovered that Albert Presto was also part of the Black Eagle Society. He was arrested and said that he had info about Linda Farren and could sell it to the team, but they weren't interested in buying data from him (even though they wanted to know what Albert had to say). They had to return to the demolition site because the labourers claimed to hear a trapped person screaming from inside the building who turned out to be Lindsey Vain, who had been there kidnapped. She was rescued from the falling building and managed to survive but she had to go to hospital straight away. Before leaving, she gave a clue to the player about her kidnapper who was also the true leader of the gang that Bryan had talked to the team about. After examining the object that Lindsey had, they saw that they were the last pages of Eliza Plans' contract, where the name of the true leader was written in a code that Sabrina Stone had already cracked before and with the new pages, she could decode the whole text. The results showed that Paul Waters was the true leader of the Black Eagle Society, but the police couldn't arrest him for two reasons. The first one was that Paul was in Fairwhites at the time for a business meeting and the other one was their fear: Paul could kill them if they confronted him about being the leader of the biggest gang in the city. The team found itself with the 10 racers as suspects and knowing that both Linda's killer and Dr. Cyanide were among them, but couldn't figure out who these two were. After finding the last clues they needed, they finally arrested the culprit after a two-days-long investigation but this time Evan partnered the player again to face Barbara Thacks and arrest her for having murdered Linda. Barbara said that she really regretted it and that Linda had called her three days before, asking her for help to escape from the police and go catch a criminal she was looking for. She shot the van's lock and Linda escaped but according to Barbara's testimony, she refused to pay the money she'd promised and said that she would even tell the police she had helped her escape once she was done with that criminal she wanted to find. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced her to 35 years in jail with no chance for parole for murder, complicity and thievery. The next day, with Evan being devastated, Alan Smith told them to finally go and arrest the Mayor for being the leader of the Black Eagle Society. He also reminded them that Calvin's macaw was still at their headquarters and that one of the 10 racers (suspects) was Dr. Cyanide and they had to find out who it was. Evan and the player tried to put the handcuffs on Paul before he (un)surprisingly took out a handgun. Evan said that he had no problem with dying since he was still depressed at the moment but asked him not to kill the player. However, Paul said that the gun was not for any of them; it was for himself. He told both the player and Evan to let his secrets die with him (in other words, asking them not to reveal anything about him being the leader of a society) and shot himself in the head. Alan was extremely surprised when he heard this though he couldn't stop the investigations on the Black Eagle Society which he wanted to bring down. He sent the team to the former City Hall and there they found documents about the gang which the Mayor had been keeping. The documents revealed all of the members of the Black Eagle Society and their activities. For example, it was discovered that Albert Presto had been working for free (like he did with Joshua) to make up for his illegal incomes. Gino and the player went to arrest Suzie, whose name was also in the documents, and there she revealed that she had dennounced the Lightning Phantom because she wanted to give Gino a chance. El Pantera was also arrested (again) for the murder of Jessica Trimmle, which was explained in the Mayor's documents. It was also discovered that the secret about the S.S. Victoria was that in fact it wasn't a transatlantic but just a trip to a nearby island. Shockingly, Dr. Cyanide called the team suddenly and Evan could hear their voice before they put on their usual voice changer. With the recorded call, they could find out that Dr. Cyanide had been in fact Barbara all the time. As soon as Evan noticed it, he realized that all of the things they knew about both Dr. Cyanide and Barbara fit together like the pieces of a puzzle (see the case's dialogues for more details). She revealed to the team that her motive was that the Farrens had killed her ancestor in 1918 in a mysterious way and she needed to find out what had happened back in that day. However, they still had some mysteries left (basically how he died and how was Gary Perkins' family involved in the matter). Then the team received great news. Lindsey was out of hospital and she was free of preventive imprisonment thanks to Calvin's macaw, which was able to repeat Orlando's last words to Lindsey, proving that her case was self-defense and not premeditated murder. The other one was that now Townville's mayor was Hugo Holland, head of the Educative Party, who decided to delete Paul Waters' information protection programme and promote the player's team to New Townville. Stats Victim: *'Linda Farren' (Ran over by a rally car.) Murder Weapon: *'Rally car' Killer: *'Barbara Thacks' Suspects Calvin Hayre (Astronomy student) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Gerard Jamin (Robert Jamin's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Daniel Mossle (Police coroner) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears sandals - The suspect uses car lubricant - The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: - Barbara Thacks (Former professional thief) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears sandals - The suspect uses car lubricant - The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Paul Waters (City mayor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Chandler Beemie (Activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears sandals - The suspect uses car lubricant - The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Steve Zasts (Psychiatric institution resident) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears sandals - The suspect uses car lubricant - The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: - Albert Presto (Lawyer) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair El Pantera (Former gang leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears sandals - The suspect uses car lubricant - The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Suzie Robin (Police officer) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears sandals - The suspect uses car lubricant - The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Killer's profile *The killer wears sandals *The killer uses car lubricant *The killer handles guns *The killer has straight hair *The killer is 5'8" tall Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The ex, out *Investigate Rally course (Clues: Victim's body, Rally car) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Gloves (Result: Yellow substance) *Analyze Yellow substance (9:00:00) *Examine Footprint (Result: Sandal footprint) *Interrogate Calvin Hayre about the case *Investigate Police transfering unit (Clues: Metal pieces) *Examine Metal pieces (Result: Skeleton key) *Examine Skeleton key (Result: Faded print) *Analyze Faded print (6:00:00) *Ask Gerard Jamin about the skeleton key you found *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The kidnapper, out *Investigate Rally course (Clues: Car key) *Examine Car key (Result: Serial code) *Talk to Barbara Thacks *Tell Daniel to explain why he escaped *Investigate Finish line (Clues: Piles of leaflets) *Examine Piles of leaflets (Result: Packet of seeds) *Analyze Packet of seeds (8:00:00) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Gerard Jamin's handwriting) *Arrest Gerard Jamin *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' The phantom, out *Talk to Paul Waters about New Townville *Investigate Van seats (Clues: GPS receiver, Broken lock) *Examine GPS receiver (Result: Unlocked receiver) *Analyze GPS receiver (9:00:00) *Interrogate Chandler Beemie about the race *Investigate Finish line (Clues: Glowing paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Calvin Hayre's signature) *Arrest Calvin Hayre *Examine Broken lock (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder (6:00:00) *Go to Chapter 4 (No stars) 'Chapter 4:' The true leader, in *Ask Steve what he was doing in the race track *Investigate Demolition site (Clues: Black wood) *Examine Black wood (Result: Black eagle) *Analyze Black eagle (8:00:00) *Talk to Albert Presto about the secret gang *Investigate Demolition site (Clues: Trapped person) *Examine Pile of debris (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Artclan contract's pages) *Go to Chapter 5 (No stars) 'Chapter 5:' The killer, out *See if El Pantera is connected to the case *Investigate Wrecked roof (Clues: Receipt) *Examine Receipt (Result: Racer ID deciphered) *Analyze Racer ID (6:00:00) *Have a chat with Suzie Robin *Investigate Police transfering unit (Clues: Stones) *Examine Stones (Result: Bullet shell) *Examine Bullet shell (Result: Burnt fibers) *Analyze Burnt fibers (12:00:00) *Investigate Rally course (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Surveillance camera unlocked) *Analyze Surveillance camera (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 11 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 11 - Dr. Cyanide' *Arrest Paul Waters (Reward: 600 XP) *Investigate Wrecked roof (Clues: Lockers) *Examine Lockers (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents (6:00:00) *Arrest Suzie Robin (Reward: Race badge, Racer suit) *Arrest El Pantera again (Reward: 3 Burgers) *Analyze Phone call (6:00:00) *Examine Sound waves (Result: Barbara Thacks' voice) *Confront Dr. Cyanide *Analyze Cold case data (00:05:00) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville Category:Featured Cases